


Coffee, Tea, or Me?

by smoothpeachbutt



Series: Everyday With You - Dimileth NSFW One-Shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cooking, Cunnilingus, DimitriWeek2020, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothpeachbutt/pseuds/smoothpeachbutt
Summary: Byleth is determined to prepare the best meal for her lover's birthday. But when Dimitri distracts her, she's bound to end up as the meal instead.#DimitriWeek2020 - Day 1 Prompt: Feast
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Everyday With You - Dimileth NSFW One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Coffee, Tea, or Me?

Byleth tapped her foot impatiently. She glanced both at her watch and at the wall clock in front of her, checking to see if one could possibly be a bit earlier than the other. Was it really half past five? Byleth pursed her lips in frustration before looking at her watch again for a second time. She really needed to leave already.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Teacher Byleth,” said an elderly man quietly creeping through the doorway, causing Byleth to jump up from her seat. “Silly old me—I’d unfortunately misplaced all the teachers’ files.”

“That’s alright, Principal Tomas. I didn’t wait very long.”

She had waited for half an hour.

Mr. Tomas furrowed his brow towards the green-haired gradeschool teacher. “I’m sure you have someplace else to be. It’s finally Christmas break after all.”

Byleth chuckled weakly, forcing herself to smile back. Yes, she actually had to be on her way, off to the shops before their early holiday closing time. Yet here she was a whole two hours after her last class, having to wait for the slow and senile Principal after his board meeting... 

He finally handed over a much-awaited white envelope, her last name scribbled all over the front in his signature illegible handwriting. “Here you go, dear. Despite being so new to the team, you’ve become an exemplary teacher and friend to our young students here at the orphanage. They simply adore you.” He winked at her and tapped the back of the envelope as he placed it in her hands. “There’s a little extra in there for such a job well done. Merry Christmas, Teacher Byleth.”

Hoo-boy that was a hefty bonus indeed. Thank _you_ , Santa.

——————

Byleth blitzed through the supermarket as fast as she could, although she had to fight and push her way through other last-minute shoppers, too. Of course, it was only five days before Christmas, and everybody from their mothers to their in-laws’ mothers were out buying food and gifts for their various celebrations. Remire Village was always abuzz during Christmas, the townspeople choosing to find warmth in festivities with their families and friends in their homes, restaurants, or through local holiday bazaars and caroling concerts at the town square. Byleth hardly partook in much celebration in the past eight years, considering how her then part-time jobs turned into full-time shifts during the holidays. She had no one to spend the break with anyway; Byleth’s small circle of distant friends all had their own families to attend to. Unfortunately, living alone in her studio apartment during Christmas meant being isolated from the world while in pajamas, watching TV and having multiple instant noodles and beers. She was fine, but it could’ve been better. And now, for the first time in her twenty-five years of life, she was using her salary in a war against middle-aged ladies for the last piece of salmon that she didn’t even know how to cook. 

All for this special day. _His birthday_.

Dimitri had initially planned to have a small party at their favorite pub, together with some of their friends from the orphanage and Dimitri’s own childhood circle. Prior to his flight back home, Dimitri texted Byleth that he wasn’t feeling very well, and they mutually decided to call off the party in favor of some rest. Byleth was initially happy for the cancellation; she wasn’t much of a socializer anyway, and she’d rather spend her break indoors and alone with her boyfriend. Although her wish was granted, she then quickly realized that Dimitri was going to spend his dismal birthday with a cold and fatigue. 

She worried the whole day on how to welcome a weary Dimitri home and nurse him back to health. Then Manuela, her co-teacher, suggested a home-cooked meal. Like her gullible grade school kids, Byleth took the advice, whipped up her phone to search “best home-cooked meals for birthdays”, and just blindly listed all the ingredients mentioned in the top searches. And voila, here she was, with a cart full of meat, fish, and random spices. Yep, she was going to do this, even if she hardly cooked anymore. Oh well, Dimitri wouldn’t be able to taste it anyway. 

Byleth made it to the 6:30 bus after her shopping haul and nervously reviewed her bookmarked recipes for tonight’s preparation. When she finally arrived at his apartment, the lights were already on by the foyer. Turning left from the foyer she sighed in both relief and worry upon seeing Dimitri sprawled over the sofa, still but with a light snore.

She gingerly tiptoed towards Dimitri’s snoozing body. It seemed as if he had lunged straight for the sofa upon arrival; Dimitri’s coat, shawl, and shoes were still on, his briefcase partly in his hand, grip on the handle loosened. Byleth shook her head at his laziness, then realized he must have been extremely tired from his trip. She knelt down to his face level, placing her small hand against his forehead to feel for heat. It’s normal, but his sleeping face already looked very weary. She helped take off his shoes and draped a throw blanket over him, their favorite fur-lined, cobalt blue one that they frequently used when they snuggled together…and then some. Byleth smiled at the thought, then kissed him on the forehead before retreating to the nearby kitchen counter to prepare. 

Byleth took a deep breath and whipped out her phone’s bookmarked recipes to begin. She did each step as carefully and swiftly as possible, considering the late hour. Before long, she had a full setup: the oven was loaded with her parmesan-crusted salmon fillet, while the stove has both a huge steak on a grill, and a pot of stewed pumpkin ready to be mashed into a hearty soup. Despite all her creations, Byleth chuckles to herself at the one thing she didn’t have time to do: a café-bought birthday cake sitting in the refrigerator. It was Dimitri’s favorite cheesecake creation from their friend, Annette—a fitting dessert for their little celebration. 

Taking a quick pause, Byleth pat herself on the back at her full feast accomplishment. She hadn’t cooked this much since eight years ago, when her family was still intact, and she had cooked for her ill but happy mother. Yes, her mother who watched over her mishaps in the kitchen, taught her how to slice vegetables, and soothed her burns. Her mother who called her “Beloved”… just like Dimitri did. 

Byleth smiled at the thought of the similarities between her mother and him. They were both so caring and would not find any fault or get angry with Byleth. On a physical aspect, both had disabilities—Byleth’s mother had experienced a long battle with cancer, and Dimitri had his deep-rooted darkness that gave him physical, emotional, and mental scars. They also had no sense of taste, the source of which was for different reasons. Byleth’s mother would smile and complement Byleth’s cooking even when she couldn’t taste anything from the chemotherapy, whereas Dimitri’s loss was from a trauma, but happily ate anything Byleth offered all the same.

She may have not cooked a perfect meal for her mother back then, but this time Byleth was determined to give Dimitri a feast fit for a king. She prayed that somehow, Dimitri would be able to start tasting again, considering how he seemed to be much happier. Then again, the only thing he _could_ taste was actually her, and Byleth started to blush as she entertained the thought of her lover. She didn’t know if he was lying, as his admittance during their first time seemed like a laughable attempt to be cute. But if it were really true, then at least they had a starting point for the possible return of his taste. She hummed in delight at the thought, and looked over to Dimitri’s resting spot to envision future possibilities.

Unfortunately, Byleth noticed an empty sofa—the fur blanket thrown over to the side and a missing chunk of mass which should’ve been her boyfriend. Was Dimitri already awake? Why hadn’t she noticed or heard any movement? But all her few seconds of confusion immediately dissipated upon the touch of big, strong hands wrapping around her waist. 

“You’re home,” a deep and calm voice whispered in her ear. “I missed you…”

Byleth sighed in relief and turned to meet Dimitri’s pale yet smiling face. “Good morning. Or rather—good evening, Dima. Are you feeling better?”

Now that he was awake, Byleth could see him in full view, looking a bit thinner from five days prior to his trip. His previously tight-fitting knit top was now sagging quite loose. Newly developed dark circles were paired with his sunken face, and his jaw was lined with some unattended stubble. But despite his weary state, he was still _damn gorgeous_ … and it didn’t help that Dimitri was gazing at her with his lone blue eye and dashing smirk.

“Something smells delicious…” he said, ignoring her question. He licked his lips then moved closer to her face. 

Byleth flushed at their nearness, Dimitri leaning over her and pressing their bodies closer to the kitchen counter. “Y-yes, I cooked dinner for just the two of us,” Byleth uttered, suddenly feeling a bit breathless. “You must be smelling the fish in the ov—”

Dimitri cut her off by nuzzling her neck and rubbing one hand slowly against her thigh. Byleth gasped at his swift action, and the blonde proceeded to pepper light kisses along her collarbone. “It smells good…” he whispered, continuing his actions. “I want to eat it…”

“Haahh…is it…annhh… the steak? I put…rosemary…” Byleth trembled from his touch, causing difficulty to form sentences. Dimitri didn’t answer, but he had started moving down her body, mouth hot on her chest through her shirt’s fabric, and big, warm hands roaming all over her body from top to bottom—her ass, literally.

“Mmm… t-the… pumpkin soup…?” Byleth tried to continue the conversation, which was proving difficult with Dimitri’s kisses. “The… I-I put... cinnamon… a dash…haaaahh…that must be what… the smell…”

Dimitri paused to gaze into her half-lidded green eyes. “No, Beloved…” he grunted in slight frustration of Byleth’s inability to play along. “It’s you. I smelled you. And now I want to eat you.”

Not allowing her to reply or resist, Dimitri quickly pulled her top upwards, revealing her lace bra. Byleth squeaked as he placed his hot mouth on her mounds, finding and sucking her nipples through the fabric. Despite his tired appearance, his mouth and hands were ravenous—licking, biting, kneading, and doing everything possible to her ample breasts. Byleth was already so hot, both from the heat of the cooking food and her lover’s impatience, that she had no choice but to surrender with deep moans.

Dimitri was soon fed up with the teasing and proceeded to pull away her bra with his teeth. Her nipples sprang forth, erect, swollen, and inviting. He sucked on those pink knobs like a babe needing nourishment, and Byleth could only whisper his name under her breath. She was starting to get sticky down south, but she couldn’t find her voice to articulate her burning need to be touched. And yet her lover was both empathetic and expectant; Dimitri could sense it too as she wriggled more under his mouth. Thus he took the initiative to reach under her skirt and cupped her sex. 

Byleth blushed bright pink and bit her lips when he found her core, already wet through her underwear. He ran a finger right across the center and Byleth shivered in his palm. Dimitri smirked from her reaction, reveling in her sensitivity. 

“Beloved, did you miss my touch this much?” Byleth only shook her head, embarrassed to admit the truth, and Dimitri played along with her fake innocence. “No? Or perhaps you miss more direct contact?”

Dimitri hooked his fingers underneath the fabric and Byleth immediately gasped, rolling her head backwards in pleasure. Her lover smiled at seeing her true emotions, knowing full well that she ached for his touch just as much as he did for hers. He continued to watch her face twist with every rub of his fingers against her soft, hot outer lips, before continuing further inside to find her sacred bulb. He teased her by circling around it, not fully touching or pressing down on her clit, which he could sense was starting to protrude out of its hood. And because of his inaction, Byleth tried grinding her hips on her own volition, seeking more friction from his large digits that were teasing her mercilessly. 

Dimitri put in much effort to leave her hot core and instead raise his hand to eye-level. Byleth blushed even deeper as she watched Dimitri lick off the slick from his fingers, the blonde moaning at the taste of her juices. 

“Mmm… Sweet as ever,” Dimitri finished off his digits with a loud pop; he was done with his snack and now ready for the main course. “Please Beloved, may I taste you more? I’m so hungry…” His lone blue eye gazed deeply into hers, pleading with much ardent desire and hunger. Byleth could’ve kissed her devilishly handsome boyfriend right there, but a thought in the back of her mind—and the distinct smell of rosemary—halted her lewd thoughts. 

“Dima, I still have to cook our meal…” She had been quite distracted with all his admittedly pleasurable ministrations, but she remembered the three other dishes that needed tending to in this kitchen. If only she wasn’t so wet down there…

Dimitri shook his head and started peppering kisses on her chest once again. He travelled all the way down from her breasts to her stomach and finally her skirt, which he hiked upward to reveal the wet lace underwear she still had on. “No, By. _You_ will be my feast tonight.”

He pulled her thong down, watching in awe as her glowing pink pussy slowly revealed itself. A thick line of slick connected the base of her thong to her outer labia, indicating how wet she continued to be. Someone needed to clean her up, and Dimitri had not eaten anything since last night. 

Both moaned in unison as Dimitri’s tongue met her searing hot core. Without spreading her lips open, Dimitri lapped up all the slick coating her outer labia, and yet more continued to seep out of her folds. The blonde buried himself further in between her legs, expertly squirming his tongue past her shy lips, reflective of the unsure Byleth who couldn’t decide between pleasure and kitchen duty. But Dimitri ultimately sought her most sensitive clit, which was the decisive moment for her legs to finally open wider. Her hands held onto the marble kitchen counter for support as Dimitri sucked on her clit vigorously, allowing for more juices to flow from her hole. 

“I’ve missed your sweet slick, my Beloved…” Dimitri whispered as he gazed at her from underneath. “Your smell, your taste, and your warmth… it’s all I could think of daily.”

Byleth doesn’t communicate it, but she equally misses his hot tongue as well. Her own hands couldn’t compare on the lonely nights she would spend alone pleasuring herself, imagining him fingering her to completion. And now she finally had him in between her thighs, his searching muscle licking every crevice. She pulled him closer by grabbing the back of his head, which drove the blonde to suck on her folds with even more zest. Dimitri pushed a finger in her extremely tight hole, eliciting another loud gasp from Byleth when he pulled in and out, albeit with some difficulty despite her extreme wetness. Soon a second is introduced, and he buried his face further into her folds to continue his attack on her swollen clit. Byleth is fully pliant now, and she hooked a leg over his shoulder to give him more access to her needy pussy. She moaned deeply from his unrelenting tongue and fingers, of which he’s now added a third, helping her get reacquainted with being stretched. 

“Dima… there…!” Byleth exclaimed as her lover curled his long digits, hitting her sensitive spots within. In mere seconds, she fisted his hair and shook wildly from the rush of her orgasm, and she filled his mouth with a seemingly endless flow of hot white cum. Dimitri continued to lick her core clean, not caring much for her post-climax sensitivity. He would not waste a single drop of her sweet nectar no matter how tickled his lover would be. She had to endure it—this and so much more of his insatiable hunger, which he would lovingly demonstrate in just a few more heartbeats. 

Byleth was panting from her huge orgasm, head in a daze from that cosmic experience. She didn’t think five days of no Dimitri could have that big an effect on her, yet her body simply responded and released in full force. She thought it was finally over, just a quick oral to appease a temporary hunger. But when she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the epitome of his insatiable desire—Dimitri’s fully erect cock that had sprung free from its clothed confines. Her eyes widened at the sight of his throbbing member; despite being so used to seeing him, it seemed much bigger than she remembered, and it was twitching angrily in anticipation. 

Dimitri gazed at her with much hunger, then impatiently pressed his lips against hers before sliding his cock against her folds. He ran his length back and forth her still-wet core, allowing the leftover slick to coat his aching shaft. He angled himself in such a way that his tip rubbed along her clit, which sent shockwaves to them both. But as much as she loved this electric sensation, this teasing touch-and-go of their most sensitive parts only made Byleth furious, this time wanting so very bad to be taken by Dimitri.

The blonde couldn’t wait either. He responded to Byleth’s own hip movements with a much-awaited thrust into her sex, unsheathing himself all the way to the hilt in one swift movement. Byleth screamed at the fullness, suddenly not so used to his size. “Dima! You’re so big!!” she cried out, and Dimitri nuzzled her neck to soothe her. 

“Either that or you’ve gotten so tight, Beloved,” he replied while planting soft kisses along her collarbone, a stark contrast versus his slow yet powerful thrusts down south. He assumed Byleth would soon get used to the stretch, but he realized his shaft was only getting bigger and harder upon the divine feel of her hot and soft pussy. This wasn’t going to be any easier.

Byleth felt him stiffen into steel; his insanely long and thick rod—presumably the biggest in all of Fodlan—made her insides feel so good, but her legs weak and numb with all of his thrusting. Her lover picked up on the cue, and while still sheathed in her, lifted her ass to settle it on the counter. He hooked her legs around his waist, also giving him deeper access to her sex. Byleth wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he continued to pump in and out of her, now with a heavenly rhythm of slow and fast movements. Soon Byleth clamped down on his cock, her second orgasm setting their connected cores on fire. She felt her insides gush a steady stream of her fluids. With a few more uneven thrusts, Dimitri too spilled his seed in her with a guttural moan, and Byleth moaned too with the sensation of his hot cum filling her womb, mixing with her own. She could feel it already drip out of her, and yet he was not done either releasing his fluids or pounding her pussy.

In concern, Byleth caressed his cheek, wondering what could be stirring his unending passion. She got her answer when Dimitri kissed her hungrily once again, only stopping for air after a full minute. 

“Beloved… baby…” Dimitri gazed longingly into her orbs, using his private pet name for her to indicate his neediness. “That was exquisite. But I want to have you again… I still need you…”

Byleth blushed a deep crimson, and although she was already quite sore, she could not deny him and his pleas; she only wanted to give him everything he wished for, especially since it was his special day. She gave him a sweet smile and nodded, which immediately lifted Dimitri’s spirits. He pulled out of her briefly, allowing Byleth to appreciate how erect his manhood still was. Then again, this wasn’t their first time to have consecutive sex, and Byleth licked her lips at the thought of how many rounds he could usually go. 

But what she thought was a simple re-entry was an entirely wrong assumption. Dimitri lifted her off the counter and turned her around, pressing her ass against his cum-slicked bulge. He rubbed his shaft against her round bottom a few times, then immediately dived into her sex from behind. This time he could only go halfway; Byleth’s pussy had become tighter in this position, and his insatiable dick wasn’t getting any smaller either. Byleth’s hisses were mixed with Dimitri’s grunts, as the latter tried to push in slowly until he could reach her womb. His hands travelled around her body to knead and pinch her breasts, hoping to get her more excited. He moaned her name by her ear, alternating between licks and light bites on the cartilage. Soon Dimitri’s three-prong attack started to work, as his cock slid in and out of her with more ease from the newly produced juices of her arousal.

Dimitri pushed Byleth’s body down gently, then lifted her right leg to the side and parallel to the counter. He praised her mentally for being so flexible, as this bent-over and spread-open position allowed him to piston into her with much ease. He increased both speed and power of his thrusts, gaining lewd noises from Byleth with every motion.

“Dima… you’re so deep in me! I’ve never felt you like this before!” Byleth cried, pussy on fire from their intense lovemaking. As opposed to earlier, there was no mix of slow and fast strikes; Dimitri would not give her that easy comfort this time around. Instead he challenged both their boundaries with his fastest plunges thus far. Coupled with a hand at her clit, Dimitri pinched and rubbed it vigorously until he drove them both over the edge, cumming together as the room reverberated with their cries of pleasure.

Dimitri pulled out immediately this time, only to kneel down and capture her leaking pussy in his mouth. Byleth was plastered to the counter in exhaustion, unable to push her eager lover away despite her overstimulation. But his tongue was slow and surprisingly soothing, licking long stripes from the base to her clit, as well as her inner thighs to clean her of the spillage. To both their surprise, Byleth felt the familiar tremble down south, and Dimitri watched her folds twitch before she gushed another release into his waiting mouth. She spilled a lot more this time, presumably a mix of both hers and Dimitri’s earlier load, all flowing out of her hole and making a mess on the floor. 

After what felt like an eternity, Dimitri finally stood and helped his girlfriend off the counter. “My beloved… are you alright?” he asked, smiling down at her spent form. Byleth was dizzy and limp, not to mention feeling impossibly sticky from both sweat and all the excess slick. She didn’t need to answer, as Dimitri knowingly embraced her small frame to soothe her. “Who knew we could have sex right here in the kitchen? That was perhaps the best meal I’ve ever had.”

Meal…? Byleth freaked and pushed him away gently. 

“Oh goddess, the food!!”

As if on cue, the smoke from her burning dishes started to fill the kitchen, almost causing the fire alarm to go off if Byleth and Dimitri had not scrambled to turn the appliances off and dismantle the alarm sensor, respectively. The green-haired grade school teacher looked solemnly at her burnt steak pan and blackish-brown soup, which she didn’t even know was possible to burn. She didn’t even want to look inside the oven for what she feared would be a fish turned to ash. “Our dinner… gone…”

Dimitri approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her once again. “I’m sorry, Beloved. We could order takeout, if you’d like? I think it’s still quite early…”

“I saved up for this… I even fought a lady at the supermarket earlier for the salmon,” Byleth pouted, tears about to form in her eyes.

Dimitri bit his lip, worried at how upset she had become. He turned her around and cupped her face in his large hands. “I could still eat it, you know… I won’t be able to taste them anyway.”

“Are you implying that I can’t cook?” she mumbled with a cold leer.

“N-no, my love!” Dimitri replied, embarrassed at his poor choice of phrasing. “I mean… you worked so hard for this meal…the least I can do is not put it to waste. I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

Byleth sniffed back a potential tear from her lover’s sincerity and immediately changed her demeanor. “Oh Dima, you don’t need to…” She melted back into his arms and buried her face in his chest. “It’s just that… I wanted to make you something special for today… _your_ day. Now I don’t have anything to give you and I will definitely not make you eat burnt food.”

Dimitri pulled Byleth upwards so he could plant a gentle kiss on her trembling lips, comforting her worries. “Beloved, thank you for your kindness. I truly appreciate what you’ve done for me. But I don’t need anything else except for you. _You’re_ my gift, the only one I want for my birthday today or in any other birthdays to come.”

Byleth tried her best to stay cool, but a single tear still dropped from her now glassy orbs. She wasn’t really a sucker for these things, and yet when it came to Dimitri, she could fall for anything he’d say with his genuine and heartfelt emotions. He whispered an ‘I love you’, which she returned with the same hushed tone before leaving a passionate kiss on his lips. 

As soon as they calmed down, both of their stomachs growled, loud enough for them to hear. “Looks like we still need to eat, Beloved,” Dimitri chuckled as he gently rubbed her back.

“Ah! I guess I made the right decision not to cook _one_ thing.” Byleth stepped to the fridge and presented the white box that was positioned inside. “We have your birthday cake! The cheesecake from Annette!”

Dimitri immediately beamed at the mention of his favorite dessert, remembering the taste from his childhood. “Wonderful! Let me slice us some for tonight.”

“Hmm… what should we have it with? Do you have some wine so we can celebrate?”

“Unfortunately, I have not stocked on wine. However…” Dimitri had just shaken his head when a devilish idea crossed his mind. He stepped back a foot from Byleth, as if to present himself in a wider view. “Would you rather have coffee, tea, or _me_?”

Byleth blushed at the sight of his shaft, which in all their earlier rush had not been covered just yet. It had somehow grown hard again, twitching in anticipation and pointed towards her. 

They wouldn’t be having any substantial food tonight, but at least she could have cock—er, um… cheesecake.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Dimitri!!! You deserve Ms. Byleth and all the fluff and smut the world can offer. 
> 
> This was a fic that I was supposed to release during Dimileth Week last October, but had trouble finishing. Lo and behold, I learned of #DimitriWeek2020 and Day 1 prompt was the **perfect** fit for this story-- birthday, sex, and FEASTING! Lol.  
> Unfortunately I have a lot more to finish this holiday season (including my Claudeleth chapters over in the Askr AU), but I plan to participate at least twice more this Dimitri Week. Huhuhu let's hope I don't just sink into my bed and sleep Christmas away!!!
> 
> Comments and feedback always appreciated!!!  
> Follow me on Twitter @smoothpeachbutt for NSFW retweets lol


End file.
